deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina
Lucina is the princess and daughter of Chrom from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Alicia Melchiott vs. Lucina *Lucina vs Asch the Bloody *Lucina vs Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon Version) *Ike VS Lucina (By Commander Ghost) *Jude & Milla vs Robin & Lucina *Kitana VS Lucina (by MickeySR2112) *Marth vs. Lucina *Lucina vs Monica Raybrant *Lucina vs Mr Game and Watch *Lucina vs. Naoto Shirogane *Lucina Vs Petta *Ruby Rose VS Lucina (By Commander Ghost) *Lucina VS Shantae *Silver vs Lucina (By Cropfist) *Wander vs Lucina *Lucina Vs Weiss Schnee *Yang Xiao Long vs Lucina Battle Royale * Fire Emblem Battle Royale (Smash 4 Roster) * Time Traveler Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Hakumen (BlazBlue) *Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) 'Completed Fights' *Blaze VS Lucina (by DoomFest) *Lucina vs. Crono (By Tewn Lonk) *Dusknoir VS Lucina (By MagicRock) *Lucina vs. Edea Lee (By Arigarmy) *Lucina vs. Lightning Farron (By Shadow7615) *Link vs Lucina (By Pokemon Trainer Lion) *Peach vs Lucina (By Maxevil) *Lucina vs Roy (By Ryu Master) *Lucina VS Xenovia Quarta (By DealySinner28) *Zelda vs. Lucina (By Shadow7615) *Zelos Wilder vs. Lucina (By ParaGoomba348) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Gallery PXZ2-Lucina.png|Lucina as she appears in Project X Zone 2 Fire_Emblem_Heroes_Lucina_dramatic_pose_no_glow.png|Lucina as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Lucina_(FEH).png|Lucina as she appeared in Fire Emblem Heroes. Warriors_Lucina_OA.png|Lucina as she appeared in Fire Emblem Warriors. Trivia * Lucina was voted the most popular female character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. * Because Chrom does not need to marry Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Olivia, or the Female Avatar; and Lucina must be recruited for story purposes; Lucina is the only child character whose determinate parent does not need to have an S-Support. * Lucina is the only child with a fixed hair color and cannot inherit the hair color of her non-determinate parent. * Lucina's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance were first released in Japan. * If Lucina and Owain achieve an S-support, they will gain the title "Companion", on their character cards instead of "Husband/Wife" to prevent implications of incest. The title is also used if she achieves an S-support with a Morgan, if Inigo or Brady are his father (If Chrom is Inigo or Brady's father.) * If Lucina is the daughter of the Avatar, Lucina will have the most amount of class options out of all characters in the game with a total of 35 (34 without Bride). ** Because of this, Lucina is tied with Female Morgan for the most amount of skills learned in a single playthrough with 74 skills possible. * Lucina's official artwork depicts her wielding the Falchion. * Her confession image is unique in that the background does not change to a bubbly pattern variant seen in most other confessions. * If the Female Avatar marries Chrom, Lucina will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Lucina is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Owain. * On Paralogue 22 and in Streetpass, Lucina, if she is in her Lord class will have her mask present as an enemy. This is likely the "Enemy Coloration" for the female Lord Class. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Time Travelers